A touch panel is attached to a cover glass or cover film before being used. When a touch panel is attached to a cover glass, air bubbles may be produced or foreign substances may be introduced, which may reduce yield.
A known cover glass-integrated touch panel includes sensor electrodes provided on the back side of the cover glass (i.e. the side of the glass opposite the operation side). In this arrangement, the substrate of the touch panel also serves as a cover glass (or cover film).
JP 2011-90443 A describes a projected capacitive touch panel including one transparent substrate, where electrodes extending in a first direction and electrodes extending in a second direction that crosses the first direction are provided on one side of the transparent substrate, and a black mask (i.e. light-shielding film) made of a light-shielding material is provided on the peripheral portions of the transparent substrate.
The black mask may be provided, for example, so as to hide from the viewer the routed lines for electrodes and connecting parts for signal processing provided on the peripheral portions of the transparent substrate. The use of a pigment-type color filter material for the black mask is disclosed.